music
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Drabbles of various J-Rockers, pairings, ratings, and genres. Given with the challenge of writing a story in the time it takes to listen to a random song 3x. Gackt, Hyde, Miyavi, Malice Mizer, The GazettE, An Cafe, X-Japan, Dir en grey, Matenrou Opera etc
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Mansex! Language, I think...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gackt, Hyde, Kami, hide, Miyavi, the Gazette, K.A.Z, VAMPS, or any of the songs mentioned in here...

(a/n) YES I KNOW THE TIMELINES ARE OFF. I WROTE EACH DRABBLE IN THE TIME IT TOOK ME TO LISTEN TO A RANDOM SONG THREE TIMES, SOME OF WHICH WERE ONLY TWO MINUTES LONG. I DID NOT HAVE TIME TO WORRY ABOUT HOW OLD MIYAVI WAS WHEN hide WAS ALIVE, SO DON'T COMMENT ON THAT, PLEEEEASE!! -*smacks Satchi Claus*-

Rules: Put your ipod on shuffle and write a drabble in the time it takes to listen to a song three times through. No major editting or word changing, except typos. (These will be various pairings, genres, themes, and ratings. I just went with whatever song came on...As with all my stupid drabbles, requests to continue a certain drabble are accepted. Linebreaks are new drabbles, "8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8" is a time/scene/focus change within the drabble itself)

I really, REALLY don't like alot of these...

* * *

I "Shoujo A (｢少女A｣)" by girugamesh. 3:01 GakuHai

Hyde slid up and down the pole tauntingly, wiggling his seductive little hips in a way that drove all men present crazy. People threw cash at his feet. He stepped on the single bills without care, crushing them into the cracks in the lighted floor for later. He bit his lip as he slid down to grab a c-note, his pelvis thrusting, earning a scream from his enthralled audience. He grinned, slowly grinding his member against the pole as he slithered back up. Twisting his legs around the metal bar, he slid down it, just barely keeping from exposing himself to his eager worshippers. He nearly lost his grip as he noticed a pair of blue-silver eyes were locked on him. He anlged os his ass was to the stranger, his hips swaying left and right with the music. A spotlight suddenly aimed at the center stage, attracting everyone's attention. Hyde continued to move, and he started to turn red as he realized that the handsome blue-eyed stranger's gaze was still locked on his back. Hyde turned, one arm still clinging to the pole as the corresponding leg locked around it, though their gazes never left each others. Hyde shuddered at the lust in the other man's eyes. He had never gone home with a patron before. As the man walked toward him, he wondered if it wouldn't be so bad to indulge, just this once...

* * *

II "Sora to Ito" by MUCC 4:09 MYVKai

Miyavi ran after his lover down the street, wishing he could take back everything that he had done to screw up the only thing going right in his life. He pushed through the crowds of the busy streets, screaming for the one person that ever really loved him. He reached out as he drew nearer to the smaller brunette. He continued to sprint after him, but his lover didn't turn back. The only thoughts that ran through the desperate man's mind were those of needing to apologize and confess to his partner; he didn't even notice as he started to cross the street. He screamed as he was blind-sided by a car. He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, crying not for himself, but for his love. "Kai! Kai!"

8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8

The brunette moved to Miyavi's bedside, the sterile scent of the air nauseating him. The taller man slowly blinked open his eyes, and Kai let out an angry, yet tearful, almost joyous sob. He broke down quietly, "Please...just tell me why."

* * *

III "Lu:Na" by Gackt 3:11 AoiUru (mentioned MYVUru)

Aoi panted as he filled his lover, overwhelming desire making him shake. Uruha moaned wantonly beneath him, meeting his lover's thrust, ignoring the pain ripping through him as he did so. Without giving him a second to adjust, he moved in and out, gaining speed quickly. The blonde gripped the chains binding him in an attempt to channel some of his anger out of him. "HARDER!" he screamed, gripping the metal so hard it left red marks against his smooth white skin. "HARDER!!" The brunette slammed into him with all his power, grabbing onto his sexual partner's cock. Uruha thrashed his head about, picking then to start demanding release. Aoi pumped his shaft forcefully, and Uruha came with a scream of another's name. "Miyavi!!"

Aoi finished inside of him, thrusting into Uruha's abused hole relentlessly. He pulled out, throwing Uruha's clothes at him and yelling for him to get out. Uruha sighed, knowing his lover had every right to be angry. He kissed Aoi on the cheek, though the motion was cold. He had taken advantage of Aoi, as the blonde had been taken advantage of by Miyavi. Maybe the brunette would find another partner and use him to relieve his anger and heartbreak as Uruha had used his bandmate. Uruha left the apartment with a sigh. He turned back as he realized he'd left h is cell phone in Aoi's room. He walked in just in time to see the heartbroken man pop a handful of little red pills. He watched in horror as Aoi turned to him. Everything went into slow motion as Aoi slowly fell...

* * *

IV "Take It Easy" by The Eagles 3:30 K.

Hyde grinned at the man standing beside him. The taller brunette glanced down at him, eyes only momentarily moving away from the display of beautiful fish that were dipping and diving in the waters of the aquarium tank. "What is it?" K.A.Z asked, laughing slightly. Hyde shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm just really happy that you ageed to come, is all."

K.A.Z furrowed his brows. "Why wouldn't I?"

Hyde reddened. "Well, I figured you might think I was asking you out, and you'd get grossed out by that."

K.A.Z stared down at him. "It's...it's not a date?" The small brunette turned to watch the animal trainers feed the various tropical fish.

"I assumed you wouldn't want it to be one--" he squeaked as K.A.Z grabbed him up, spinning him aorund happily, Hyde still in his arms.

"Of course I would! You mean...you didn't realize?"

Hyde reddened as he noticed their proximity with each other. "What?"

K.A.Z chuckled. "I'm in love with you, Haido-sama! Elsewise, I wouldn't have agreed to be VAMPS' guitarist!" Hyde blushed again, especially when he realized that they had captured the attention's of the trainers.

"Really?"

K.A.Z set the smaller man down, instead wrapping his arm around Hyde's slim waist. "I love you, Hyde." he whispered gently in his love's ear. They walked out of the aquarium that day, hand in hand, and completely content with the world...

* * *

V "Follower" by Pierrot 3:46 hideMYV, mentioned YoshikiMYV

hide stomped around on the stage, hips moving with the music. The well-endowed girls around him danced, their motions complimenting his own. What no one realized was that he had long gone on autopilot. Rather than focusing on the dance moves or the music, or even the bouncy boobs all around him, hide was busy considering what he would do with his lover tomorrow on their first year anniversary. Miyavi would be happy he remembered it, at least, even if he couldn't think of anything special for the two of them to do. So what if he didn't have a plan yet? Shut up! He's hiiiide!! He can damn well do or not do as he pleases! ...except when it comes to people. If he did anyone but Miyavi, goodbye goes his lover! Ge couldn't do that, especially since on an interview just this morning, he had admitted to having a 'girlfriend.' No one knew that MYV was his lover, and 'girlfriend' only meant that he was the one on bottom. He cheered as he finished the encore, ready to race off to his lover. He sprinted backstage, just to find tha his lover wasn't there. He raced home, expecting to find his lover waiting up for him as he always did. He jumped as the door to their shared bedroom opened, and out came his lover, locking lips with none other than Yoshiki. hide turned scarlet with anger. He immediately threw his cheating love and betraying friend out, screaming the entire time. He forced Miyavi out of his life. The morning drew nearer. He woke on May 2nd to find it was what would have been the firsiit time he ever reached a one year relationship with anyone. He stumbled over to his kitchen, raiding what remained after his booze binge. Alcohol in hand, he headed back upstairs, grabbing a towel and his cell phone on the way...

* * *

VI "My Own Worst Enemy" by LIT 2:49 AoiUru RuKai (AoiKai UruKai)

Kai jumped around on the stage, running up to his best friend in a run and jump sort of hug, where he wrapped his legs around his hips. This had beenone of their best concerts ever! Kai grinned, clinging to Aoi's GAZEROCK IS NOT DEAD shirt as the brunette twirled the both of them around. Uruha, Aoi's lover, came over as well, hugging Aoi tightly. "I love you," the blonde whispered in the other guitarist's ear as he embraced him. And, for a moment, if only a moment, Kai thought that the words were meant for him. He watched Uruha slink away, while still clinging to Aoi. He hugged his close friend tightly. He had had a chance with both Uruha and Aoi, once...but here he ahd gone and fucked it up with his indecision. Now the two men he was still desperately in love with were together, and he had no one. With that thought, he began to cry. He told the audience hat he was just happy that they had finally gotten to play at the Tokyo Dome. It seemed not even the two guitarists noticed the lie. A certain blonde haired vocalist did, however. He pulled the sobbing man close, whispering "I love you's" in his ears. It was then that Kai remembered he still had his own lover, who cherished, and whom he cherished...

* * *

VII "Bare Necessities" Disney's "Jungle Book" ... (-.-') I know... 4:51 UruKai, MYVHai

Kai jumped up and down like a kid in a candy store. Well, in his defense, he was an ADULT in a candy store. His love rand friends were doing the exact same thing. Yes. Even Reita. No, ESPECIALLY Reita. Kai ran aorund, glomping everyone and screaming thank-you's. It was his 23rd birthday present. He kissed everyone, incredibly excited from simply his body's anticipation of the momentous sugar high he was about to go on. He clung to his taller lover happily, who spun him like he was a girl. He pulled Uruha close, dancing with the blonde. "Oh, you're so adorable! Meevs, come look at my wuvable widdle Kai-chan!"

The brunette turned pink. "Sh-shut up! Asshole..." Kai attempted a glare at Uruha, but he melted as he was pulled into a melty-soft kiss. Miyavi watched as his two former lovers embraced, his heart in his throat as he moved behind the counter. Who knew his breaking up with the both of them would only bring them closer? He sighed as he helped check out a customer. Just as he was about to lose his mind, in walked Hyde, the most recent object of his affections.

"Ohayou, Haido-san...Back again so soon?" The tiny brunette nodded absent-mindedly as he looked around the candy store.

"Say, Meevs..."

The rainbownette blushed at the name. "Y-yeah?"

"What time does the store close?"

Miyavi thought about it. "Well, since it's a holiday, about an hour."

A scream was heard from the other side of the store. "WHAT?!! I ONLY HAVE AN **HOUR** TO CHOOSE AND GORGE ON MY _**CANDIES!?!!"**_

Hyde and Miyavi chuckled. The brunette walked over to the counter, hips swaying from side to side as he walked. He leaned close. "So, you get off in an hour?"

Noting Hyde's flirtacious tone, he replied, "Please. I last much longer than that."

* * *

VIII "Something Else" by Good Charlotte 3:18 GakuKami

Kami spun around, autumn leaves flying everywhere. Gackt looked on, smiling happily at his lover. "Kami! Wait for me!"

The blue-eyed man walked towards his blissful lover, ice cream in hand. The blissful man turned from the purple butterfly he was chasing to get the blue ice cream cone. "Mm...you know I always will."

Gackt smiled softly at his bandmate. "You know, Kami, I've been thinking..." Kami nodded as he licked the sides of his cone, capturing the leaking bits with his tongue. "Well...what would you say if I asked you to marry me?" Kami stared at the ice cream in Gackt's hand, noticing the silvery ring half-buried in it for the first time.

"I'd say...I wondered why I couldn't bite that sprinkle. Oh. And 'yes.' I should probably say that, too." Gackt grinned, pulling the red head into his arms.

"I love you, Kami. There will never be anyone more important to me than you. I promise."

Kami leaned forward, pressing his lips to Gackt's. "I love you too, Gackt. Don't forget that. Please."

8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8

Gackt shivered at the memory. It felt like centuries since Kami had dumped him. They were both very much in love, but their management had 'encouraged them' to change partners. Gackt near killed himself when he heard Kami had almost died a short while later. Had it not been for Kami's new 'lover,' he would have. Hyde snuggled closer to the tall brunette. He was fond of Hyde, sure, but...it was so different...

* * *

IX "Mazochii San Gatsu Ni Mita Yume no Saikou sei" by Ayabie 3:59 GakuHai

The two men ground their bodies against each other's, earning a loud, collective scream from the crowd. They grinned, slipping a hand under their partner's shirt or below the waistline of their pants. The two vocalists revealed little of their friend's skin, for there are boundaries, even in fanservice. Hyde thrust his tiny hips into Gackt's exploring hand, continuing to hold the note he was singing. Gackt did the same. All of a sudden, they broke all physical contact, sauntering to other sides of the stage. There was a groan of disappointment, until the concert cameras zoomed in on their faces, showing the absolute arousal and teasing mischeif blossoming on the two angelic faces. As the tempo to the song quickened, the two men began a tango to each other, pausing every few steps to flirt with the audience. Their combined concerts always wen this way. What the viewers didn't know? It wasn't just for show. Gackt truly enjoyed half-molesting his precious little Hyde in front of an audience, as Hyde enjoyed the younger man's impatience to get it on when they finally got off the stage. They gave the fans a quick open-mouthed kiss with each other, tongues colliding. Their problem? They didn't know when to quit.

The giddy fans had no problem with that, of course. The band mates, however, most having been with Gackt and/or Hyde at one point or another, did mind. You finally intervened as Gackt removed his shirt and threw it out into the audience. Hyde cackled as his lover was scolded by the quietly seething You.

Chacha laughed along with him, switching the song to Vanilla. You stared at the blonde in horror as Gackt's face split into a grin and the crowd shrieked...

* * *

X "Magne-Music" by Stereo Lab 3:53 Gackt

A teenage Gackt glared at the music sitting on his piano bench. He HATED the piano. Yet, here he was, learning it just because he was a self-proclaimed stubborn ass. He cracked his knuckels, though he had been trying to stop that lately. (Bad for your hand beauty, you know.) He moved the sheet music to the stand in front of him, propping it up gently (though spitefully.) If it weren't for that stupid classmate of his, he could have happily ignored the existence of that damned instrument forever...but, no. Fate wouldn't allow him that. Well, he heard people liked musicians...maybe, one day, it would help him land a hot, chick-looking man...maybe with the name of a fictional character from a famous play...no? Well, one can dream, I gues...

He lifted the lid, exposing the keys. He ghosted his hands over the glean ivory, touching over the keys lightly. He skipped over the basic scales he normally started with, instead diving straight into an incredibly difficult 19th century piece. He hummed along softly, beautiful voice sometimes harmonizing with the melody, other times breaking away and singing extravagantly. When the song ended, his fingers were left aching, his mind drained...

* * *

(a/n) Alot of these seem really rushed to me...I would look down and see that the song was about to end, freak out and speed up...some of the ones with shorter songs are longer, I think...probably for the same reason...My favourite one is probably the Hyde and Gackt fanservice one. XD I really hated two or three of them...tell me, what were your favourites? :D Let's hope next time, I get something as long as Orenji no Taiyou or X-Japan's The Last Song... XD Nah, watch, I'll get a minute and a half long prologue/intro... xDX


	2. Chapter 2

XI "ReBirth + ReVerse" by abingdon boys school 7:03 Kai (the GazettE) x Bou (An Cafe)

Kai tenderly reached out, brushing his fingers over the porcelain skin worshipfully. His slumbering lover...so like a doll. So perfect, so...beautiful. He slowly pushed the skirt up pale legs, stopping midway at lily white thighs. His breath ghosted over the cool skin, making his lover shiver. Kai smiled, pulling off the blonde's thigh-high pink socks. He threw them to the ground, moving to the other's upper body. He held Bou's hands, kissing them softly.

Kai smiled against them as the other man slowly stirred. He took off the blonde's fingerless gloves, kissing all the exposed skin, earning a soft, happy sigh from the other man. The drummer moved to Bou's shirts, peeling them away slowly, until he wore only one. "K-kai..."

The brunette smiled, moving so he was looking Bou in the eye. "Yes, Bou-chan?"

Two pairs of brown eyes connected, one set soft and reassuring, the other slightly scared. "Wh...what's going on?" Bou touched Kai's hands, the brunette instantly stilling them.

The drummer kissed his lover tenderly, moving his hands to rest on Bou's upper body. Pulling back, he whispered softly, "You fell asleep in your concert clothes. I know how much you hate sleeping in them, so I was going to change you into some pajamas."

Bou turned pink. "O-oh."

Kai smiled warmly, knowing why his love was being so cautious. "I promised to take care of you, didn't I? I swore not to push you..."

Bou glanced up at him, touching his fingers to his cheek lovingly. "I...I know. I love you."

Kai's eyes doubled. "I, I love you too, Bou! Wh-what..."

Bou reddened, "What made me tell you all of a sudden?"

Kai nodded, face as red as Bou's. "Yeah, y-you've never said it before..."

Bou shrugged embarrasedly. "You know me, Kai-chan..."

Kai nuzzled close to his love, wrapping his arms protectively around Bou. "Right. Your past..."

Bou pulled the sheets close around them, slipping some shorts under his skirt before slipping out of it. Kai took it, tossing it into a pile with the rest of his clothing. "It keeps me from getting close..." he trailed off, kissing Kai carefully. "You know how much I'd like to give you all of me..." The brunette shook his head, humming a lullaby in Bou's ear soothingly.

"I won't force you into anything, ever." A tear slid down Bou's cheek, Kai kissing it away.

"How can you love me so much, when all I do is push you away? Reject you...deny you...Kai-chan..." Bou sobbed, Kai hugging him tightly.

"I can do it because I know you don't mean to hurt me...you don't want to do those things. I'll continue to love you as long as you'll let me near you, and probably long after as well." Bou smiled, running his fingers through his love's dark locks. He kissed Kai again, this time more sure in his actions.

"I, I want this, Kai-chan. I want to be yours." Kai choked, turning red.

"W-what?"

Bou blushed, matching the red satin sheets. "I want to be yours, Kai..."

* * *

XII "Landslide" by Fleetwood Mac 3:52 DieShinya (Dir en grey)

It was just barely morning, and one man shivered beneath his warm lover. There was a small bird resting on the man's windowsill. The musician watched it, shifting beneath his lover, before pushing the slumbering man off of him. He had been feeling so cold lately; normally, laying in the arms of his love brought him such warmth, but now...He sighed as he shivered again, pulling a blanket around his shoulders as he kneeled in front of the window. He watched the small creature tending its nest, at peace.

Die moaned from the bed, rolling to face the other wall in his sleep. Shinya glanced over at him, wishing he still felt as he used to for the taller man. Things had changed greatly since Dir en grey had disbanded; all of Japan had been shocked, to be sure. The band seemed like it had always been there, and for it to suddenly be gone? Their disbanding wasn't even what you would think it would be for. Kyo had simply decided he was tired of his lifestyle in the spotlight, and had retired as he had always sworn he would never do. Dir en grey could not continue without the chibi as their frontman.

Shinya and Die had been in a relationship for only a short time back then. The smaller man leaned on the windowsill, head resting on his arms. Ever since the excitement of their rockstar lifestyles had cooled down, their relationship had started to cool off. They very obviously still cared deeply for each other, loved each other, even, but sometimes, Shinya just felt he was going through the motions. He knew he loved Die, that was never in question. Still...he jumped as he felt two strong arms wrap around him. "D-die?" he turned his head, meeting a mop of red hair.

"You seemed troubled..."

Shinya lowered his eyes. "I am..."

Die smiled against his neck sleepily.

"Don't worry...it'll be alright, Shinya-chan..."

* * *

(a/n) Stupidly short, I know... -.- Next chapter is a smutty one-shot, though...if I ever get any reviews and am convinced to post it, that is...


	3. Chapter 3, sidestory 1, AoiShinya

Warning: SMEX, Vamp-ness...

(a/n) So...after a long dry spell, this drabble seemed to be bringing back my smut muse, so I couldn't stop writing it...it turned into a fic that spanned pages and pages... xD

* * *

XIII "Stuck Man" by Dir en grey 3:34 Aoi (the GazettE) x Shinya (Dir en grey)

Shinya bobbed and weaved through the late night crowd, hips swaying as he lithely moved between the bodies. He went unnoticed in his all black dress, hair in his face and makeup dark. He hummed a dark little ditty as he came to his favourite place; an underground "vampire" club. Flitting to one of the back rooms, he met one of his favourite partners. "Hello, Aoi-san..."

The raven smirked, long legs shifting under his dark cloak. "What a pleasure seeing you here."

Shinya grinned, replying. "Let's hope it isn't the only pleasure in store for us tonight."

The taller man stood, gliding gracefully to his partner of the evening. Placing his hand on Shinya's cheek, thumb pressing lightly against his soft pink lips, he murmered "Let's hope you're right."

Shinya's tongue flicked out of his slightly parted lips to tenderly lick the guitarist's thumb. Aoi moved his finger to just barely brush over Shinya's dangerously pointed canines. He smirked, knowing the blonde had gotten his to match Aoi's own, very sharp, very real ones. He gripped Shinya's shoulders, guiding him back to sit on the corner of the bed they would share for the night. "A-aoi..." his lover moaned softly as the raven pushed his jacket from his shoulders, kissing down his neck. Aoi removed his own clothing until he was only in a pair of ripped leather pants. He sat behind Shinya on the bed, placing his hands on the blonde's thighs. He slowly slid them upwards, revealing pale white thighs and a very erect cock.

"You came here like _this?"_ Aoi chuckled, realizing the reason his lover had called the club and requested him at such a strange time. He knew why he was already so horny--however, he wanted to hear Shinya say it. "Tell me why."

Shinya shuddered pleasantly as Aoi's breath ghosted over his neck, hips bucking upward instinctively when Aoi licked his ear unexpectedly. "I-I had a dream...of you. I couldn't c-control myself--I had to come here, I'm s-sorry..." He swallowed thickly, head swimming with heat and desire.

Aoi smirked deviously. "Oh, there's absolutely nothing to be sorry for, my dear. I'd rather you _cum_ here to me than anyone else." Shinya moaned as Aoi's hand wrapped around his cock, pumping expertly. "I'm always happy to see you, my dear." Aoi guided him down so he was on his back, leaning against silken black pillows. Without needing to be told, he spread his legs, hiking up his skirt to reveal himself once more. Aoi chuckled at the sight, smirking when he realized Shinya had already prepared himself before he came to the room. He crawled above the other man, pressing a kiss to his neck, just above his collar bone. Shinya shuddered, trying to suppress the urge to push the other man's fangs into his neck. "_Mm_, oh _my..._were you playing with yourself before you came here, my dear?" Shinya nodded weakly as Aoi ran a finger over his prepared entrance. "You know what that means, don't you?"

Shinya closed his eyes, saying it with his would-be master. **"Punishment."** Aoi smirked, pulling away from the other's neck as he sat back. Shinya whimpered, shifting on the bed.

"Exactly, my dear. _'Punishment,'_ for thinking you could bring yourself the same pleasure I give you every time we meet."

Shinya moaned watonly, wanting more than anything to be claimed. He would have left to find another source of alleviation already, but he knew that no one else could bring him the same pleasurable pain of sex in the same way that this man could. If he left, Aoi would disappear, never welcoming or touching him again. He wanted to beg the man above him, but knew it would take away from his lover's fun. Aoi liked to see him frustrated, to see him bordering on the edge of insanity. The blonde wanted to argue, say that he knew he would only ever have one master, and that only that master could pleasure him so fully, so sensually, so consistently and without fail. _"Aoi-sama..."_

Aoi smirked, realizing how conflicted his ward was feeling. "Perhaps we shall save the punishment for another night?"

Shinya paled. "N-_no!_ Please, _please_ punish me _now!"_

Aoi grinned tauntingly. "I'll decide on your punishment, my _dear._ That's what makes me the _punisher, _not the _punished."_

Shinya cried out, frustrated. "H-hai, Master."

Aoi smirked down lustfully at the man, once more leaning close. "You know I am not yet your master."

Shinya cried out as Aoi's fangs grazed his skin. "A_-ah! I want you to be...!" _Shinya screamed in pleasure as Aoi's fangs found their way inside his neck. _"A-aoi-sama..."_ He gave a small sigh of relief as the brunette licked at the small trickle of blood, tongue leaving a slick trail on his already sweaty skin.

"Tell you what...entertain me tonight, and I may just grant your wish for eternal damnation." Shinya glanced up at the taller man, leering at him through hooded eyes.

"Thank you, Master." Shinya gave him a confused look as Aoi didn't remove his clothing entirely, just barely pushing up his skirt. Unhesitatingly, the brunette pushed his hot, hardened cock deep inside his feminine lover. _"Hah!"_ he screamed as his lover instantly began rocking his hips back and forth, stimulating him further. "A-aoi!_ Aoi!"_ He came quickly, disappointing the taller man.

"Now, that won't do." Getting an idea, the brunette lifted his lover up, setting him on his lap. Shinya shivered at the sensations of the soft cloth of his skirts ruffling against his legs as Aoi rearoused him. Aoi bit his ear possessively, earning a groan of satisfaction. "Our world," he whispered huskily in his lover's ear, "revolves entirely around temptation. Blood, sex, power_...sin..." _Shinya moaned throatily as he began to ride Aoi, propelling himself up and down on the brunette's rigid length.

"Should...should I resist it?" Shinya rasped out, clutching Aoi's broad shoulders tightly. The vampire laughed, chuckling lustfully.

"Only long enough to make your giving in spectacular..." Aoi's hands travelled up and down Shinya's thighs as he finally ripped away the velvety fabric of Shinya's dress.

"Hah..._haaah..._A-aoi..." The blonde cried out as Aoi pierced him, both his entrance and the virgin artery in his neck.

"Our world," he repeated, draining the willing man, "is about _lust._ Money, power, sex, blood_...bodies."_ His hands roamed Shinya's neck, sliding down his back to his ass. Shinya clung to him, gasping as he tried to stave off the orgasm threatening to claim him, just from the sheer relief the blood loss was bringing him. Aoi's hands went down his front, stopping to torture his leaking cock. Shinya nearly shattered as the vampire cupped his soft sac, while his other hand was contented with torturing his head. "I say 'our world,' for if you survive tonight, I'll share it with you. _Forever."_

The human could have wept. He was finally going to get what he had always longed for--an eternity with Aoi. He shook as the vampire's cock made contact with his prostate, rubbing against it fiercely, almost to the point of abrasion. His heart pounded, the sounds seeming to reverberate everywhere in his body. Lust clenched in his very core, overpowering all else as the brunette made love to him. Tears fell over the brim of his eyes before being licked away by a long, delicate pink tongue. Aoi leaned him back against the pillows once more, attempting to fuck him even harder. The GazettE guitarist's hands clung to the headboard of the bed, using all his strength to drive his cock even deeper into his smaller lover. The blonde's sanity slowly unravelled as Aoi pumped his member, warm hand wrapping around the fairly large organ and teasing it mercilessly. "Tell me what you want, Shinya. _Beg me for it."_

Shinya shook with desperation, shivering hands grasping Aoi's unoccupied hand and bringing it to soft lips lovingly. "Make me c-come...._p-please..." _Aoi grinned, thrusting in and out of the smaller man until they both came unhinged. _"A-AH!"_

Aoi rolled his hips, riding out their combined orgasm until he had nothing left to give. The vampire kept his eye on his smaller lover, the sensual being providing a picture so gratifying, he thought he could almost come again. The pale column of the blonde's neck still spilled blood, staining his hair a deep auburn. The blood made trails down his body, slipping down his chest to his stomach to his now rehardening cock, or down his neck to the soft black sheets below him. He watched as the colour slowly drained from his love's cheeks, flowing to the gash carefully placed just above his collarbone. His breathing never evened out, and as his post-orgasmic euphoria melted into the euphoria of bloodloss, he knew it was almost time for him to finish the transformation. Leaning over the tiny man, he pressed his lips to Shinya's, kissing him more tenderly than he ever had before. "Are you ready for your punishment, my love? It's almost time."

Shinya nodded weakly, unable to argue with the vampire he had fallen for so long ago. "You are my punisher, Aoi-sama..." he closed his eyes as he felt the rub of a leather strap against his thigh. He then had the last thought he would ever have as a human. _'And also my salvation...'_

* * *

(a/n) ...crappy end... o,o Oh, well. I don't remember if I mentioned this or not, but you can request a lengthened version of any of the drabbles at any time. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Homosexuality, graphic (horribly written) sex, uneditted

Disclaimer: I do not own Kai, Miyavi, Satoshi, Yuu, or Mao, nor do I own any of their respective acts and bands. I do not own Panic! At the Disco, nor do I own their song "Time to Dance."

(a/n) This story is horrible. Just so you know. xDx It's the first thing I have written in forever; in fact, you should just skip this, and focus on the rest of the stories I will be updating/posting up for the first time this weekend. ;D They're pretty cool. Just saying. xD Sorry for the major dead space and lack of updatage. D: I was in Japan~

* * *

"Time to Dance" by Panic! At the Disco 3:22 main: Satoshi (Lycaon) x Kai (The GazettE); implied MyvKai, Yuu (Matenrou Opera)xKai, Mao (Sadie) xKai

Kai swore that sweat was pouring from every part of his body. He panted heavily as his short, jagged fingernails bit into the rough grey bricks he was forced against. He bit back a scream as his body arched back against the hard body behind him. The redhead tightened his grip on the drummer's hips, growling dirty words and filthy names into his ear as he mercilessly fucked him. Kai closed his eyes, eyebrows knitting together as he tried to retain some type of composure. Really, he had had no intentions of enjoying this; he knew that this screw would be brutal, but he had been willing to risk anything to free his beloved. He had never been one to enjoy the pain—then again, Miyavi had always been too careful to keep him from experiencing anything close to it. The more Satoshi plunged into Kai's hot, hungry entrance, the more Kai yearned for and enjoyed it. He stopped holding back when Satoshi started assaulting his prostate.

The drummer screamed for the man he should have hated. Part of him hated himself for enjoying it so, but it was almost entirely drowned out by the part that had been sexually denied for so long. Kai started to piston his hips back to make Satoshi's length sink into him deeper. The drummer moaned like a whore as he begged for it harder. Nothing could have pleased Satoshi more; he showed his appreciation by stroking Kai's now fully-erect manhood. The brunette bucked into his strong hand, feeling the prison guard's muscles flexing behind him. The redhead dropped his head to Kai's neck, harshly biting the tender flesh. The drummer shuddered, collapsing into Satoshi's arms as he came. His hot walls clamped down around the redhead's cock, bringing his partner to an earth-shattering orgasm. Satoshi actually held Kai until he could almost support himself, before releasing him.

The heavily panting drummer wiped the sweat from his brow as he turned to face the guard. Kai didn't bother to pull his pants back up as he leaned back against the brick wall. He kept his eyes locked on the guard, ignoring the cum dripping down his thighs and stomach. Chest heaving, he tried to figure out where the hell he stood now. He had just cheated; that, considering the circumstances would have been almost forgivable, but he had _enjoyed_ it! That had not been part of the plan. At least, not on his end.

Satoshi smirked at the expression Kai adopted when the other prison guard and the Warden stepped out of the shadows. He kept grinning as he gently took Kai's hand and kissed the back of it. The drummer wanted to hate him for the smug look he had as he thanked him, but couldn't. Instead, he weakly smiled back and mentally crossed Satoshi off of the list of people he needed to sleep with to free Miyavi. The golden-hearted Kai trembled as Mao and Yuu both stepped forward. The warden tilted his head to the side curiously, dreadlocks falling to the side as he smirked.

"When I first heard your little proposal, I thought that you must really love that man. Seeing _that_, however…" The brunette gestured to Kai's slowly stirring member, making the drummer flush with shame. "I can't help but think otherwise. Still, I find it admirable that you're going to such trouble just to free this man. I could have sworn that he was married, but judging by your reaction to our dear Satoshi, you seem to be masochistic enough to not care."

Kai growled a bit at the comment, but couldn't deny that it was entirely stupid of him to be doing this for a man who didn't love him enough to stay faithful to him. When the drummer looked up, his deep brown eyes showed the first signs of life they had in years. He glared at the attractive warden for a few moments before he threw back his head and laughed. "I guess I am…"

(a/n) Okay, so I know this sucks. xDx I'm sorry. I felt bad for not posting, so I figured I'd wing it and write something. My friend requested a MyvKai prison bitch fic, so this is what my mind gallivanted off and produced…? And yeah, I know Yuu doesn't really fit into the 'prison warden' category, but…honestly, I really just adore him. xD Comment, pleeease!


	5. Prom -Follow Me-

Music, ch.

"Prom/Follow Me"

"Some Nights" by fun.

4:37

MyvKai

IMPORTANT NOTE: I do NOT condone under-age drinking, NOR do I condone drunk driving. Regardless of your own personal philosophies, I do NOT condone the breaking of laws, especially a NOT by minors, and especially not when it endangers the lives of yourself and others. This is only fiction, and is NEVER to be attempted.

[a/n] I'm experimenting with my writing style, since it's been a while since I've written anything. This one is a bit more informal, I think. Tell me what you think!

Miyavi grabbed Kai's forearm, tugging him farther onto the dance floor. He grinned down at the shorter guy, finding an even brighter smile on the face of his best friend. Spinning the drummer with a flourish, Miyavi felt utterly exhilarated tonight. He felt as if he could conquer the world, as long as he had his best friend, time, and youth on his side. The older teen pressed against the brunette, smirking in a way that Kai knew could only end in the best kind of trouble. Tossing his rainbow-coloured hair over his shoulder, Miyavi leaned down, lips brushing the shell of Kai's ear. His words were lost in the music, but a grin spread across Kai's face anyways.

The giggling and laughing pair waved at their confused friends as they split, running through and over the dancing couples at top speed. They sent a teacher spinning as they sprinted towards the door, cackling like madmen.

Miyavi kicked open the doors to the gym, tugging Kai through the door by his arm. Kai ducked his head, laughing madly. The two kept running, stripping off and throwing away their coats and ties as they went. The pair twisted to look at each other, breaking into giggles each time they made eye contact. Miyavi stripped off his dress shirt, now only in a white tank top and pants. Kai followed suit, still chasing after his hero as he did. Finally they reached Miyavi's convertible. Without pause, the two both jumped over the doors, plopping into the seats. Miyavi looked over at his bestie, finding Kai staring at him with a mixture of mirth, awe, and ecstasy on his face. Shooting his friend a somewhat reassuring grin, he turned on the radio. Their senior year anthem blasted through the speakers, making them both jam.

The two peeled out of the parking lot, singing and heading straight for the only highway in town. Pedal to the metal, Miyavi drove recklessly. Hair flying everywhere, Kai was having too much fun to say anything. If they were going out, leaving this place behind, they sure as hell were going to do it in style! Grabbing a few beers from the backseat, they drank and sang until they felt heat rising in their cheeks, and their heads growing fuzzy. They had no idea where they were going, and neither of the tipsy two really cared. Kai shifted closer to his best friend, cuddling up to him with the excuse of alcohol and the cold wind of the open air. Miyavi wrapped an arm around his shoulders, rubbing his hand up and down it. He took a hard right (making Kai squeal and cling to him just that bit more—who was Miyavi to deny his enjoyment of it?), following the new road until it hit the beach.

They pulled over, stopping a few yards short of the water. Miyavi immediately jumped out, running straight for the water. Kai threw his head back and laughed, following suit. The two ran straight into the cold, salty water, not caring about their now ruined pants in the least. The devilish older male dug his hand into the water, splashing the brunette with practiced finesse. Without pause Kai returned fire, and the two were soon falling all over each other and splashing in the water. When they had to catch their breath, Miyavi tugged Kai to shore. They landed in a heap on top of one another, sprawling out in the sand. Laughing breathlessly, they squirmed around until they were comfortable. Finally they ended up with Miyavi on his back, and Kai curled right up against his side. The two stared up at the stars for a while, heads filled with thoughts of college and chaos and revolution. Miyavi got up after a while, grabbing the remaining beers. Kai moved to the hood of his friend's old (Miyavi called it "classic") car, tucking his arms around his legs. Miyavi followed suit, passing his best friend a can. They popped the tabs, then toasted to "the fucking future, man."

Drinking deeply, they turned their eyes up to the star filled sky again. Miyavi cracked a joke or two, making Kai choke and cough on his booze. He swatted at the taller teen, making contact with his shoulder. Miyavi just laughed, pulling his best friend closer. The drummer's hand slipped up his shoulder, wrapping around his neck. He laid his head on the place his hand had just been, closing his eyes as he did so. They drank quite a bit more, still singing (Kai more than a little off-key) to the music on the radio. The radio began repeating songs, and before they knew it, they were back to their "anthem." The song just made them feel so alive; when they listened to this song, they could take over "the fucking world, Kai. The fucking world!"

And, oh, if only they could. Kai pressed his face into the crook of Miyavi's neck, breathing so deeply it caused a hiccup. Miyavi chuckled breathlessly, resting his head on Kai's. The brunette blushed a little harder, mouthing the words of the song against Miyavi's cool, salty skin. Miyavi shivered, wrapping his hand around Kai's hip and squeezing gently. Cheeks reddening further, the shorter teen pressed a gentle kiss to the same patch of skin on Miyavi's throat. The rainbow-haired teen made a noise of pleasure low in his throat, hugging Kai a little more tightly. Taking this as a sign, his kisses turned to light, teasing sucks and nips. Miyavi moved his head and hair to the side, stretching his neck a bit so the slighter male could do as he pleased with him. Once Kai had made a few decent (or not-so-decent, his drink-addled mind mused) hickeys on the formerly pristine, perfect expanse of skin, he pulled back to look in the wild eyes of his best friend. Miyavi met his gaze, and both felt shy for the first time that night.

With the start of a new song came a new rush of courage, and a desire to just do whatever they wanted, and fuck the rest. Kai grabbed the sides of Miyavi's face, yanking him into a rough open-mouthed kiss. Miyavi's hands slid up and down the smaller teen's frame as he took control of the kiss. He carded his hands through Kai's windswept hair, leaning over him and kissing him until Kai was desperately arching up against him. The older teen ran his tongue over the roof of the brunette's mouth, making his body shudder against his. Kai's needy noises were lost in Miyavi's mouth as their wild hands ran all over bodies that had been off-limits for far too much of their friendship. Before long their passionate kissing had left them desperate for air. They broke apart, pulling back to look at each other. Their chests were heaving, and their hair was wild and tangled. Their pupils were blown wide, but whether from drink, night, or desire, neither knew, nor really cared. The tipsy teens stared at each other in silence for a long while, oddly aware and alert, considering their drunken state. Finally, something clicked, and Kai cracked a slow, exhilarated smile. Miyavi followed suit, chuckling a little. Just as quickly as the two had risen to making out like the two horny teenagers they were, they entered fits of laughter. Hearts pounding and heads spinning, they laughed with each other until their voices grew hoarse.

When their giggles finally tapered off, they snuggled up against each other, and wound their arms around each other tight enough to make sure they would likely never be free of each other. They stayed like this until far after midnight. As the sun slowly rose over the eastern dunes, they separated. The two carefully moved into the front of the car, buckling up. Miyavi put on sunglasses, and adjusted all of his mirrors before pulling back onto the road. He drove carefully, heading back onto the highway. Driving just under the speed limit, he made sure to obey all of the traffic laws. Kai glanced up at him, unable to tell if Miyavi was looking at him or the road. He deflated a little, turning to look out at the trees whizzing past. Before either knew it, they were in front of Kai's home. They stared at the place, neither moving for a long time.

All too soon, Kai was getting out of the car, and heading for his front door. Miyavi's head stayed facing forward, but he watched Kai from the corner of his eye. There, he was unlocking the door, he was turning the handle, he was going in—no, wait. His mother was there, and was looking furious. She was yelling (screaming, really), grabbing him, calling for his father—Kai looked scared, looked just short of terrified. He struggled against his mother's grip as best he could, obviously pleading with her to not get his father. A shadow crossed the entryway, and Kai went into a panic. Miyavi was there in an instant, grabbing Kai's wrist yet again. The scared brunette whipped his head around, staring up at Miyavi. The rainbow-haired teen let a slow smile spread across his face, and he nodded. After a few seconds, Kai mirrored him. Before anyone knew it, they were running straight for the car again. The drummer's father and mother shouted after him, but the two were soon long gone. Miyavi whooped and hollered as he sped in their getaway car, shaking his fist in the air. Kai gave his cheek a light peck, taking Miyavi's fist and opening it. Their fingers intertwined, still thrust in the air. Kai threw his head back, closed his eyes, and yelled. Miyavi joined in, flooring it. Together, they sped away, singing their song of freedom.

[a/n] Just a short one-shot/drabble to get myself back into the habit of writing regularly. This is yet another one that wasn't written within the three-song limit, however, it was all written while I listened to this song non-stop. Please forgive any grammatical mistakes; it's sometimes hard for me to focus while listening to music. Remember that you can request a lengthened version of any drabble posted in this story! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!


End file.
